The Hardest Goodbye is the Last One
by Chaney
Summary: Total AU written for Last Tuesday's21202epi. About Eric and Clark's meeting on the dam turning fatal, inside the heads of Clark and Lana. Not meant to be a romance, it's angst.


The Hardest Goodbye Is the Last One  
  
By Chaney  
  
"You're scaring me again. Clark, what's wrong?"  
  
Her words echoed through my mind as I could only stare at the jewel that had shaped my relationship with Lana. "It's your necklace."  
  
I saw her face contort into confusion as I commented on it's beauty.  
  
"This may sound weird...but can I borrow it?"  
  
Lana submitted to my request and I kissed her goodbye. I kissed her goodbye. Would I never see her again? What was I doing?  
  
**********  
  
He was acting depressed. That's all I knew. When he walked in, I saw that weight was back. He was so carefree for that one day. We got to talking about Eric and I asked what Clark's thought it'd be like to get powers overnight. I didn't expect the reply I got.  
  
"It's scary."  
  
He tried to cover it up, but I had heard his slip of the tongue. What did he mean? Instead of asking, I let him keep talking.  
  
I commented on how I wished I could fly. "Wouldn't that be something?" He said.  
  
Then he starting indirectly talking about suicide. I couldn't tell for sure if that's what he meant, but what else does one think when their best friend talks about "No matter what happens to him?"  
  
Then he kissed me. Not to sound surprised, I mean, we had almost kissed once. Yet, this little peck seemed so final...  
  
He walked out the door and I did the only thing I could...I followed.  
  
**********  
  
When I ran up to Eric's parents, I knew they had no idea what was going on. But they were my only source of information.  
  
I asked, "do you have any idea where he went?" They said he wanted to get rid of it, whatever that meant.  
  
I knew what it meant, though.  
  
He went to the bridge.  
  
I ran like I had never run before...basically because I never had to run before. Either way, I got there just as Eric jumped off the edge.  
  
**********  
  
Where was he going? I can't believe this...what am I doing? What is he doing? I have to figure out what's going on. I can't let anything happen with these many questions. I was going to run to Clark when I saw Eric jump, but he reappeared. I hid behind a tree and tried to listen to what the two said.  
  
"It would have been better if you let me go the first time, Clark."  
  
"Eric, why'd you jump off that dam?"  
  
"I was testing myself. See if I had any limits. Apparently, I don't."  
  
"Look, you can adjust to these abilities. Just give yourself some time."  
  
"How do you know, Clark?"  
"Where do you think you go your powers from, Eric? Your gifts were my nightmare, too. When that lightning hit me, you absorbed them. "  
  
What? Did he just say what I think he said? That...practically...explains everything. Eric reaction was the same.  
  
Clark was thrown again by the madman. He had fallen into an electrical box. I whispered "Please, god. Don't let him die."  
  
I heard Eric shout, "Then you must know nothing on this earth can stop me," and barely heard Clark whisper back, "You're wrong." What was he doing? That was my necklace he was holding up...  
  
As he got closer to Eric, Eric ripped out an Electrical wire. The static bounced everywhere. He said, "Let's see." He brought the wire to his chest and Clark grabbed his hand. I only remember screaming wildly as I saw the electricity flow massively between the two in a white, blue, and green flash of colors. The two fell to the ground and Eric started going into shock, but Clark seemed fine...  
  
I dialed 911 on my cell phone and could only observe. Something was happening. Something was glowing madly. I had never seen anything like it. Clark seemed to be ready to cry. I rose to go to him and I ran for all I could.  
  
"Clark! Clark what are you doing? What happened? Are you ok? CLARK!" He groaned and stretched his hand. It was twisting, becoming bruised. I didn't know what to do, but I grabbed him and tried to lift. He was like steel and too heavy for m to move. I could let him die here! Where was the ambulance?  
  
He gasped for breath as he grabbed an object on the ground. It was my necklace. He strained his voice to say, "I told you I'd get it back to you."  
  
Then he collapsed.  
  
I screamed. I was so confused. It couldn't end this way! Not this simply. I cried as the ambulance pulled up. The medical technician who approached didn't have to say what he did. I knew Clark was dead.  
  
**********  
  
Nearly half the school showed up to his funeral. Who knew he had this many friends? I only ever saw him hang out with Pete and Chloe. Chloe. She was a wreck.  
  
I was hollow. Almost unfeeling. I couldn't explain what I had seen. The Meds said he was so strong, he should have survived is he was conscious after the shock. He should have since he had those powers. I never could figure out why he died.  
  
Clark's parents were crying. I had never seen Mr. Kent cry.  
  
All I knew was that Clark would never be forgotten, at least in me. I had my necklace locked away.  
  
Every year I visited that place Clark died. I would never forget that ratty Electrical box. Its words burned in my mind and irony of it. "Electrical testing of Meteor uses. Private property of Luthor Corp."  
  
How could Clark and I ever fly now? Lex had chopped off his wings.  
  
**********  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply. Has anyone heard this title before? It sound familiar... Comments and criticism welcome. Sorry it's short, I never have been good at making them long. It's supposed to be kind of choppy and non-descriptive. That's supposed to make it seem like it all happened fast and there's still mystery in it. Thanks for reading. I've been observing before I finally wrote one.  
  
~Chaney 


End file.
